


Sprechender Marmor

by Itami



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Book: The Stone Rose, British Museum, Deutsch | German, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itami/pseuds/Itami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fortsetzung zu „Stummer Marmor“: Nach den Geschehnissen rund um Davros besucht der Doktor Roses Statue zum letzten mal und trifft gleichzeitig auf jemanden, der ihm seinen sehnlichsten Wunsch erfüllen kann...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Info: Basiert auf dem Buch „The Stone Rose“, aber ich habe alles so erklärt, dass man nicht extra das Buch vorher lesen muss.
> 
> Warnung: Viel TimeyWimey, aber dafür auch ein Happy End, mehr oder weniger.
> 
> Disclaimer: Alles BBC.

Als der Doktor dieses mal den Imbiss betrat, merkte er sofort, dass es nicht war wie sonst. Natürlich waren seine Besuche nie wie sonst, denn er reiste ja bei jedem mal eine Woche weiter in die Vergangenheit, sodass er in Tonys Timeline rückwärts ging. Je besser er ihn also kennenlernte, umso weniger wusste Tony über ihn und umso weniger vertraut ging er mit ihm um.  
  
Aber als er sich heute wie gewohnt an den Tresen setzte, kam nicht die übliche Frage „Dasselbe wie immer?“, sondern „Was darf´s denn sein?“.  
  
Etwas irritiert orderte der Doktor eine Portion Pommes und ein Ginger Ale, und wagte eine vorsichtige Frage: „Entschuldigen Sie, war ich letzte Woche schon mal hier?“  
  
Amüsiert sah Tony den Doktor an. „Ich merke mir jedes Gesicht, aber Ihres war bisher noch nie dabei.“  
  
„Ah, okay.“, machte der Doktor und kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. „War ne blöde Frage, oder?“  
  
„Hab schon blödere gehört.“, versicherte Tony und gab ihm ein väterliches Lächeln, obwohl er, rein optisch gesehen, nicht viel älter war als der Doktor, „Alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen? Gedächtnisverlust oder so?“  
  
„Nah, nichts dergleichen. War nur viel unterwegs.“, erklärte er und musste damit noch nicht einmal lügen, „Ist nett hier. Ich denke, ich werde öfter herkommen. Bin jeden Donnerstag geschäftlich hier in London.“  
  
Tony lachte. „Wollen Sie nicht erstmal probieren, ob Ihnen das Essen hier überhaupt schmeckt?“  
  
„Oh, ich bin mir bereits sicher, dass das hier ist die beste Frittenbude Londons ist!“, grinste der Doktor und ob Tony wollte oder nicht, aber diesen etwas seltsamen Kerl, den er mit Sicherheit noch nie hier gesehen hatte, mochte er auf Anhieb. „Ich bin übrigens der Doktor, und Sie sind...“, beinahe hätte der Doktor sich verplappert, doch erkannte er noch rechtzeitig, dass Tony heute ein anderes Namensschild trug. „...Antonio Marcello?“  
  
„Ja, aber nennen Sie mich ruhig Tony! Alle nennen mich so.“  
  
„In Ordnung, Tony. Vielleicht sollten Sie Ihr Namensschild einfach ändern. Ich meine, wenn Sie sowieso jeder Tony nennt?“, schlug der Doktor vor und Tony nickte langsam.  
  
„Wo Sie rechthaben, haben Sie recht. Ich glaub, das mach ich... Also, einmal Pommes und ein Ginger Ale? Kommt sofort!“  
  
Wie immer waren allein die Fritten die Anreise wert gewesen, sodass der Doktor es noch beim essen bedauerte, dass das hier allem Anschein nach sein letzter Abstecher bei Tony sein würde. Was auch bedeutete, dass er diesmal Roses Statue zum letzten mal besuchen würde. Aus welchem Grund auch immer.  
  
Andererseits war seit seinem ersten Besuch hier auch viel passiert. Irgendwann war er auf die junge Ärztin Martha Jones getroffen und hatte bei ihr das Feuer einer Abenteurerin entdeckt, wie auch schon zuvor bei Rose oder Donna. Sie waren zusammen auf dem Mond gewesen, hatten den dafür verantwortlichen Hämovariform entlarvt, und Hunderte von Menschenleben gerettet. Als sich ihre Wege auf der Erde dann wieder trennten, hatte der Doktor wieder Roses Statue besucht, und dort, bei ihr in der Galerie, war ihm klar geworden, dass er sich immer noch nach jemandem sehnte, mit dem er das Reisen teilen konnte.  
  
„Sie verstehen das, Rose. Das weiß ich.“, hatte er zu der Statue gesagt und ihr versprochen, dass Martha kein Ersatz für sie sein würde.  
  
Nach diesem Besuch war er sich sicher gewesen, dass er die junge Ärztin für ein oder zwei Trips in die Tardis einladen würde. Ein kleines Dankeschön, sozusagen. Und als sie Ja gesagt hatte, hatte er bereits gespürt, wie ihre Anwesenheit ihm gut tat.  
  
Als dann aus zwei Trips mehrere Dutzend geworden waren und er sie wieder ziehen ließ, reiste er erneut eine Weile allein, und war immer mal wieder bei Roses Statue. Zwar beschwerte sie sich nicht, dass er während der Reisen mit Martha keine Zeit gefunden hatte, sie zu besuchen, aber dennoch tat es ihm leid. Er besuchte sie wieder öfter, bis er zum zweiten Mal auf Donna traf. Ein seltsamer Zufall – aber auch ein schöner, denn diesmal sagte sie Ja und stieg für ein paar Monate an Bord der Tardis. Sie war launisch, verrückt, laut, und wusste manchmal nicht, was man aussprach und was besser ungesagt blieb, doch trotzdem, oder gerade deswegen, war sie seine Seelenverwandte. Sie war eine großartige Begleiterin!  
  
Aber dann, als sie ihn eines Tages aus glasigen Augen heraus ansah und sagte, sie habe eine blonde junge Frau getroffen und diese habe ihr die zwei Worte ‚Bad Wolf’ ins Ohr geflüstert, da warf es alles wieder aus dem gerade erst eingependelten Gleichgewicht. Er begegnete so vielen alten Freunden, und schließlich auch ihr. Rose.  
  
Warum konnte nicht ein einziges mal etwas glatt laufen? Warum konnte sie nicht einfach zurückkommen und mit ihm noch mal von vorne anfangen? Nein, das wäre zu simpel. Viel zu viel geschah gleichzeitig und ließ ihm letzten Endes keine andere Wahl. Er musste Rose ein zweites mal aufgeben. Damit sie glücklich werden konnte.  
  
Er brachte sie mit seinem halbmenschlichen Ebenbild zurück in die parallele Welt und ließ ihn ihr gegenüber den Beweis antreten, dass er sie liebte. Der halbe Mensch vollendete den Satz, den der Time Lord nicht hatte aussprechen können.  
  
Und dann wurde es dunkel. Sarah Jane, Jack, Martha, Donna, Rose... letztlich hatte er sie alle wieder verloren. Er war wieder alleine.  
  
Obwohl er beschlossen hatte, Rose endgültig gehen zu lassen, hatte es nicht lange gedauert, da stand er wieder im Britischen Museum vor der Statue und betrachtete somit das einzige, was in diesem Universum von Rose übrig geblieben war. Und selbst das würde nicht für die Ewigkeit sein, denn irgendwann in der Zukunft würde ein ungeschickter Arbeiter ihre Statue umwerfen und sie würde zerspringen, als sei sie aus Glas.  
  
Ein wenig deprimiert stocherte der Doktor in den letzten Pommes auf seinem Teller herum, was nicht unbemerkt blieb.  
  
„Ist mit Ihnen wirklich alles okay?“, fragte Tony mit seiner ruhigen, tiefen Stimme, die er immer benutzte, wenn er das Gefühl hatte, dass den Doktor etwas beschäftige.  
  
„Ja ja, alles okay... Oder anders gesagt, nein, nichts ist okay. Ich habe sie verloren. Ausgerechnet an mich selber. Das ist so kompliziert.“  
  
„Ihr Mädchen?“, fragte Tony zum ersten mal, doch der Doktor hatte diese Formulierung schon viele male aus seinem Mund gehört und musste lächeln.  
  
„Ja, mein Mädchen... Ich kann nur hoffen, dass sie glücklich ist, da, wo sie jetzt ist.“  
  
„Sie finden sie bestimmt wieder, Doc.“, zwinkerte Tony ihm aufmunternd zu. Dann kam ein neuer Kunde, der nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit verlangte.  
  
Wieder alleine mit seinen Gedanken beschloss der Doktor den Abschied von Tony so knapp wie möglich zu halten. Noch während dieser den nächsten Kunden bediente, stand er auf, rief „Bis nächste Woche!“ und sah gerade noch Tony die Hand heben, da war er auch schon aus der Tür getreten.  
  
Wenig später stand er wie so oft vor dem Eingangstor des Britischen Museums.  
  
„Auf ein Letztes.“, sprach er zu sich selber und ging hindurch.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
Er war diesen Weg schon so oft gegangen, dass er nicht sagen konnte, ob es das zehnte, zwanzigste, oder hundertste mal war. Schritt für Schritt, Stufe für Stufe. Wahrscheinlich hätte er auch blind gehen können und wäre trotzdem genau bei Roses Statue angekommen.  
  
Die weiße Marmorhaut, die großen Augen, die Stupsnase, und auch die abgeschlagene Hand – alles war so, wie es sein sollte und wie er es gewohnt war. Auch das Schild neben ihr sagte wie immer „Goddess Fortuna, holding the horn of plenty, second century Rome“. Dass die Statue um genau zu sein aus dem Jahr 120 nach Christus stammte, und um noch genauer zu sein eigentlich in der Renaissance unter Michelangelos wachsamen Augen entstanden war, wollte er zu gerne mit auf das Schild schreiben. Doch das war es nicht wert, es sei denn, er wollte sich unbedingt ein Hausverbot einhandeln und damit ein Zeitparadoxon auslösen.  
  
„Lange nicht gesehen.“, sprach der Doktor leise zu der Statue, obwohl sowieso kein Besucher außer ihm in der Galerie war.  
  
Dennoch antwortete ihm jemand mit den Worten: „Allerdings, Doktor!“  
  
Aber das... das konnte nicht sein! Die Stimme kam von der Statue!?  
  
„...Wer ist da?“, fragte der Doktor in einem strengen Ton, der deutlich machen sollte, dass er keine Lust auf Scherze hatte.  
  
„Hmmmbitte sag nicht, du hast mich vergessen.“, maulte die Stimme ein wenig niedergeschlagen.  
  
Dieses ‚Hmmmbitte’ kannte er doch von irgendwo her! Eine knacksende Stimme, gesprochen wie von einem Schnabel... Schnabeltier... Baby-Schnabeltier-Drachen-Roboter, sitzend in einer Pappschachtel mit den Initialen S.M. darauf!  
  
„Genie?!“, rief der Doktor und unmittelbar vor ihm materialisierte der kleine Dschinn, diesmal nicht in einer Pappschachtel, sondern auf dem Kopf der Fortuna-Statue.  
  
„Verzeihung, ich hatte den Tarnmodus noch an. Ich gehe lieber auf Nummer sicher, wenn ich in der menschlichen Zivilisation unterwegs bin. Zu viele schlechte Erfahrungen.“, quäkte der Dschinn mit seinem flachen Schnabel und sah den Doktor aus treuen Knopfaugen an.  
  
Für einen Moment machte dieser Anblick den Doktor sprachlos, doch andererseits hatte er schon so viel scheinbar unmögliches erlebt, dass er auch diesen Schreck schnell verdaute.  
  
„Wolltest du nicht irgendwo in der Abgeschiedenheit leben?“, fragte er den kleinen Roboter tadelnd, als ginge es um nicht gemachte Hausaufgaben.  
  
„Hmmmschon. Aber nach zweihundert Jahren wurde mir allmählich langweilig und ich wollte wieder etwas Neues von der Welt sehen. Zufälligerweise – und ich meine wirklich zufälligerweise – war da diese Supernova und...“  
  
„Du hast sie absorbiert um deine Batterien wieder aufzuladen, damit du dir wieder größere Wünsche erfüllen konntest, bis hin zu Zeitreisen, so wie diese hier, die dich ins 21. Jahrhundert, London, England, geführt hat?“, brabbelte der Doktor in einem so schnellen Tempo, dass der Dschinn all die Worte in seinem kleinen Computerhirn erstmal durchgehen und einzeln abhaken musste, bis er darauf reagieren konnte.  
  
„Ja.“, war seine Antwort. „Genau so war es. Ich kann jetzt richtig zeitreisen, genau wie du, Doktor!“  
  
Wenn eines in seiner dünnen Stimme mitschwang, dann Stolz, und wenn ein Roboter mit Schnabel lächeln könnte, dann hätte er das jetzt bestimmt getan. Aber so blieb es nur bei dem Versuch.  
  
„Das... ist...“, begann der Doktor, doch fiel ihm kein passendes Wort dazu ein. Brilliant? Gefährlich? Idiotisch? Mutig? Verrückt? Vielleicht konnte er ja ein Wort dafür erfinden. Wie wäre es zum Beispiel mit druffig! Oder pomponisch! Oder schlurz! Ja, schlurz war gut! Schlurz war sogar pomponisch! Schlurz war...  
  
„Doktor?“, fragte das zierliche Wesen ein wenig besorgt.  
  
„Ähem...“, machte der Doktor, das gerade eben erfundene Wort schnell wieder in der hintersten Ecke seines Hirns vergrabend, „Du reist also durch Zeit und Raum und bist rein zufällig gerade hier gelandet?“  
  
Wieder dieser investigative Tonfall, dachte der Dschinn ein wenig gekränkt. Er hatte sich ein bisschen mehr Wiedersehensfreude erhofft, schließlich hatten sie sich das letzte mal im alten Rom gesehen. „Nein, ich bin der Duftspur deiner Tardis durch den Vortex gefolgt. Du solltest die Tanneum-Zellen mal überprüfen, die riechen ein bisschen ranzig.“  
  
Der Doktor wusste nicht, ob er für den Hinweis dankbar sein, oder ob es ihm peinlich sein sollte, dass die Tardis eine stinkende Spur im Vortex hinterließ. Schließlich war die Tardis ein Lebewesen und es war ein bisschen so, als hätte der Dschinn gerade gesagt, sie sollte sich öfter duschen.  
  
Aber apropos Wiedersehensfreude: „Wo ist eigentlich deine Begleiterin? Rose, meine ich!“, fragte das Robotertierchen so süß und unschuldig, da es ja nicht ahnen konnte, dass die Frau, die ihm letztlich die Freiheit geschenkt hatte, in dieser Welt offiziell tot war.   
  
„Sie ist nicht hier.“, antwortete der Doktor knapp und deutete auf die Statue, auf deren Kopf der Genie immer noch saß. „Das einzige, was mir von ihr geblieben ist, ist ihr in Stein gehauenes Abbild.“  
  
„Hmmm... Ein Scherz?“, fragte der Dschinn und hoffte, es wäre wirklich einer.  
  
„Sie lebt jetzt in einer parallelen Welt.“, erklärte der Doktor und verkniff sich den Zusatz ‚mit meinem Doubel’. Stattdessen räusperte er sich, „Von parallelen Welten hast du bestimmt schon mal gehört, oder?“  
  
Der Dschinn winkte ab. „Natürlich! Als Zeitreisender kriegt man so einiges mit. Und als zeitreisender Wunscherfüller sowieso!“. Jetzt gelang es dem Tierchen endlich zu grinsen und zu allem Überfluss wackelte es auch noch mit den Stellen über den Augen, wo beim Menschen die Augenbrauen saßen.  
  
„...Nein...“, murmelte der Doktor erst etwas begriffsstutzig, dann legte er lauter nach, „Nein, oh, nein! Vergiss es!“  
  
„Was denn?“, säuselte der Dschinn verführerisch, als wisse er nicht, was der Doktor meinte.  
  
„Nein nein nein nein nein, das ist eine Nummer zu groß für dich! So viel Energie könntest du niemals sammeln, geschweige denn in deinem Körper zwischenspeichern, um Rose aus der parallelen Welt her zu holen! Ein kleiner Fehler von dir, und das Universum macht BOOM! Also versuch es erst gar nicht!“, warnte der Doktor energisch und schaltete dann wieder einen Gang runter, „...Außerdem ist alles so, wie es sein soll. Sie hat sich dort ein neues Leben aufgebaut und ist mit den Menschen zusammen, die sie liebt.“  
  
„Aber du bist nicht bei ihr, Doktor. Nennst du das etwa: Alles ist so wie es sein soll?“, zischte der Dschinn und traf damit genau in die Wunde.  
  
Der Doktor musste schlucken. Seine Stimme wurde weich wie Wachs. „...Alles ist so, wie es sein soll. Sie wird in der parallelen Welt bleiben und ich hier. Das ist mein letztes Wort. Bitte respektiere das.“  
  
„Hmmmmmmm...“, machte der Dschinn diesmal länger und trauriger als zuvor. „So ist das?“  
  
„Ja. So ist das.“, schloss der Doktor die Idee des Dschinns ab, auch wenn es ihm wehtat, zum Teil auch, weil das Robotertierchen vor ihm seinen kleinen Kopf vor Enttäuschung hängen ließ. Es schien diese Entscheidung fast schwerer zu verkraften, als der Doktor selber – doch mit einem mal war es wieder hellwach, voller Tatendrang und sprang so energisch vom Kopf der Statue, dass sie zu kippeln begann. Reflexartig griff der Doktor Roses Statue bei den Schultern und hielt sie fest. „Vorsichtig!“, mahnte der Doktor den Dschinn, als die Statue wieder sicher war, doch der kleine Kerl winkte ab.  
  
„Psst! Ich muss mich konzentrieren!“, quietschte er nicht annähernd so geheimnisvoll, wie er es vorgehabt hatte, und ließ sein Computerhirn Millionen von Berechnungen anstellen, Risiken kalkulieren und Wahrscheinlichkeiten vergleichen. Dann, etwa eine Minute später, in der der Doktor sich dazu zwingen musste, nicht laut zu fragen, was das Theater sollte, flackerte eine Art Blitz in den Augen des Dschinns auf und Zufriedenheit legte sich in sein Gesicht. „Lust auf einen Ausflug in die gute alte Schweiz?“, schlug der Dschinn vor und ehe der Doktor etwas dazu sagen konnte, ertönte ein lautes Donnerkrachen.  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Wie als habe man einfach das Dia gewechselt, fand der Doktor sich plötzlich in einer völlig anderen Umgebung wieder. Nur der Geruch war ähnlich.  
  
„Riecht verdammt nach Museum hier.“, kommentierte er ruhig die große Halle mit dem kuppelartigen Dach. Innerlich war er jedoch über die unverhoffte Teleportation nicht gerade erfreut, denn das elektrische Kribbeln auf der Haut hatte er noch nie leiden können.  
  
„Hmmmrichtig. Das Historische Museum Bern. Schonmal hier gewesen?“  
  
„...Nein?!“, sagte der Doktor und ließ es so klingen, als wolle er sagen „Na und?!“.  
  
„Ah, wundert mich nicht. Sonst hättest du bestimmt eine Dauerkarte für dieses Museum gelöst.“, vermutete der Dschinn und zeigte mit einer seiner kleinen Klauen hinunter auf das Gesicht der weißen Marmorstatue, auf deren Kopf er saß.  
  
Gerade wollte der Doktor etwas einwenden, da wanderte sein Blick von ganz allein von der Klaue runter zu dem weißen Gesicht aus Stein, das...  
  
Dem Doktor stockte der Atem. Und das sollte was heißen!  
  
Da vor ihm stand nicht nur irgendeine Statue, da vor ihm stand Rose! Rose mit einem Speer in der Hand und einem Helm auf dem Kopf! Das war nicht die Statue aus dem British Museum, die er selber bei Michelangelo gemeißelt hatte – das war die Statue, die der durchgeknallte Bildhauer Ursus durch Berührung seiner verwunschenen Hände aus der echten Rose gemacht hatte.  
  
„Das... das... das...“, stammelte der Doktor völlig verblüfft und sprang um die Statue herum. Kein Zweifel! Das war die Statue, die er damals in Rom in dem Minerva-Tempel gefunden und mit dem smaragdgrünen Serum wieder in Rose verwandelt hatte.  
  
„Sprachlos?“, fragte der Dschinn neugierig.  
  
„Das ist unmöglich!“, rief der Doktor. „Das kann nicht sein! Ich höchstpersönlich habe die Statue wieder in Rose verwandelt! Sie kann gar nicht hier stehen!“  
  
„Hmmmkann sie nicht?“  
  
„Nein! Absolut und definitiv nein! Würde sie das hier sein, wäre sie immer noch Rose und das hieße, ich hätte sie gar nicht zurückverwandelt und alles, was in den letzten Jahren passiert ist, wäre gar nicht passiert und...“, der Doktor unterbrach sich abrupt selber und seufzte, sich den Nasenrücken reibend, „Ich glaube, du bist mir eine Erklärung schuldig, Genie!“  
  
„Nicht so misstrauisch, Doktor. Ich habe die Realität nicht verändert.“, der kleine Roboterschnabel kicherte, was klang, als fielen tausende Zuckerperlen auf ein Backblech. „Selbst wenn ich wollte, könnte ich die Realität nicht rückwirkend ändern.“  
  
„Fein, du bist mehr der Technikfreak, ich weiß. Dann nenn mir die Technik, die Rose hierher gebracht hat!“  
  
Leise seufzte der Dschinn. „Zunächst einmal, ja, das hier sieht aus wie Rose, aber deine Rose ist nach wie vor in der parallelen Welt. Mach dir also keine Sorgen um sie.“, lautete die erste gute Nachricht, „Aber lass mich nun zur Technik kommen... Oder, halt, du kommst sicherlich selber drauf, wenn ich folgenden Begriff nenne: Positiv-Negativ-Verfahren!“  
  
Erstaunlich, wie gut der Dschinn den Doktor einschätzen konnte. In der Tat machte es keinen Lidschlag später Bing in dem Kopf des Time Lords und erneut lief er um die Statue herum, um sie von allen Seiten genau zu betrachten.  
  
„Beeindruckend!“, nickte er schließlich anerkennend und lachte kurz auf, „Eine wirklich hervorragende Kopie! Sie muss von Ursus gegossen worden sein, noch bevor das Original vom Atelier aus auf die Reise zum Tempel ging!“  
  
„Sehr gut kombiniert!“, lobte der Dschinn, doch war der Doktor natürlich längst noch nicht fertig.  
  
„Ich finde es wirklich toll, dass mitten in der Schweiz eine Statue von Rose steht, während die in London früher oder später zerstört werden wird. Wirklich. Aber du hättest nicht so geheimnisvoll tun müssen. Man hätte ja fast meinen können... du hättest noch was im Schilde geführt...“, tastete sich der Doktor vorsichtig und charmant lächelnd heran. Dass der Dschinn immer noch mehr wusste, als er sagte, war ihm natürlich klar, denn er kannte seine Neigung zu Tricks, mit denen er noch so manchen Dreh in die Ereignisse kriegen konnte. Er musste nur ein bisschen nett zu ihm sein, dann würde der Kleine schon mit der Sprache rausrücken.  
  
Als Reaktion auf die Andeutung des Doktors ertönte ein Donnerkrachen und der Dschinn hielt plötzlich ein Reagenzglas, gefüllt mit der altbekannten, grünen Flüssigkeit in der rechten Klaue.  
  
„Hier!“, forderte er den Doktor auf, welcher das Glas vorsichtig an sich nahm.  
  
„Und nun? Soll ich Götterspeise daraus machen? Oder Limonade?“, fragte der Doktor scherzhaft.  
  
„Wie du dich bestimmt erinnerst, konntest du hiermit Rose, Tiro, und all die anderen zurückholen, die Ursus in Statuen verwandelt hatte. Eine sehr komplizierte Nummer, an der ich schwer zu kalkulieren hatte, aber letztlich hat es doch geklappt. Allerdings habe ich mich immer gefragt, warum dich die Wirkweise nicht interessiert hat. Ich meine, Doktor, du bist doch sonst so neugierig und an allem interessiert!“  
  
Der Doktor sah den kleinen Roboter an, sah kurz hoch zur kuppelartigen Decke über ihnen, und dann wieder runter. „Es war alles ein bisschen hektisch. So viel hin und her, so viel Stress und Drama, da war es wichtiger, dass es überhaupt funktionierte und nicht, wie genau.“, entschuldigte der Doktor sich achselzuckend.  
  
Der Dschinn atmete hörbar aus. „Na gut, das lasse ich gelten. Aber jetzt haben wir Zeit. Das Museum ist heute geschlossen, keiner wird uns stören. Also, Time Lord, wenn du mich schon nicht von dir aus fragst, wie das Serum wirkt, dann komm jetzt halt gefälligst selber drauf! Ich erwarte deine durchdachte Theorie in... zwei Minuten!“  
  
Der Doktor strafte den Dschinn mit einem genervten Blick aus zu Schlitzen verengten Augen heraus, aber das kleine Kerlchen blieb unbeirrt und hob eine nicht vorhandene Augenbraue, als wolle es sagen ‚Noch 1 Minute und 56 Sekunden’.  
  
Er wusste wirklich nicht, was das sollte, aber wenn er wieder zurück nach London und zu seiner Tardis wollte, dann sollte er den Dschinn besser nicht verärgern. Von daher spielte der Doktor lieber mit und überlegte sich eine Theorie, wie die Flüssigkeit funktionieren müsste. Also, Ursus hatte mit seinen Zauberhänden diverse Leute in Stein verwandelt. Bei Berührung mit einem Tropfen der grünen Flüssigkeit wurden sie wieder zu Menschen. Alles klar. Es musste also machbar sein, ganz gewöhnlichen Marmor mittels einer chemischen Reaktion so umzukehren, dass er wieder zu einem Menschen wurde. Einem lebendigen Menschen, der atmete und dessen Herz ganz normal weiterschlug... Wie seltsam, dass das überhaupt funktioniert hatte...   
  
Oder anders ausgedrückt: Es durfte überhaupt nicht funktionieren!  
  
Der Doktor riss seine Augen auf, fuhr sich mit der linken Hand durch die Haare, und lief ziellos durch die Halle, wobei er fast die Flüssigkeit verschüttete.  
  
Ein Lebewesen, bestehend aus Fleisch, Blut und Knochen in Stein verwandeln, das ging. Ursus’ Hände lösten einfach eine Reaktion aus, die alle Atome dazu veranlasste, sich so umzuordnen und neuzustrukturieren, dass letztlich eine marmorne Einheit dabei herauskam. Aber wie sollte eine Flüssigkeit aus diesem steinernen Einheitsbrei wieder Haare, Haut, Fingernägel und co machen? Woher sollte die Flüssigkeit wissen, welches Stückchen Marmor früher mal was war? Oder wo der Augapfel aufhörte und das Augenlid anfing?  
  
„30 Sekunden.“, flötete der Dschinn, während sein Blick an dem hin und her rennenden Doktor haftete.  
  
Okay, ganz ruhig, was hieß das? Das hieß, dass die Flüssigkeit überhaupt keine chemische Reaktion auslöste! Die verfluchten Hände ja, aber die Flüssigkeit nicht! Die Flüssigkeit musste nur mit der Statue in Berührung kommen um zu wissen, welcher Mensch zurückgeholt werden sollte. Und diesen Mensch konnte man nur zurückholen mit...  
  
„Zeitreisen!“, schrie der Doktor auf.


	4. Chapter 4

Zufrieden nickte der Dschinn. „Die Zeit ist um. Ich höre?“  
  
Wie elektrisiert machte der Doktor einen Satz auf den Roboter zu, seine Haare standen zu Berge, und seine Augen zeugten von höchster Anspannung. Der Doktor war vollkommen in seinem Element!  
  
„Die Flüssigkeit kommt mit der Statue in Berührung. Die mikroskopisch kleinen Nanobots darin analysieren blitzschnell, um welche Person es sich bei der Statue handelt. Ich schätze, sie stellen dazu ganz einfach eine Verbindung zu den Fingerspitzen her und scannen den Fingerabdruck der Statue, der mit dem des echten Menschen hundert pro übereinstimmt. Dann berechnen sie den letzten Moment, in dem dieser Mensch noch als Mensch auf der Erde war und ZOOM lassen sie den Menschen von diesem Zeitpunkt durch den Vortex in die Gegenwart transportieren und ersetzen ihn gegen die Statue! HA!!“, der Doktor lachte irre auf, „DAS ist vollkommen bescheuert!!“  
  
„Und genau deshalb ist es wahr.“, gurrte der Dschinn. Er genoss den ungläubigen Blick des Doktors und wie er kurz darauf kichernd den Kopf schüttelte.  
  
„Nein, diese Methode ist einfach Wahnsinn! Viel zu kompliziert und viel zu gefährlich! Wenn der Mensch erst tatsächlich zu Stein wird und dann später einfach gegen sich selber, von einer Sekunde bevor er verwandelt wurde, ausgetauscht wird, dann wäre nichts da um verwandelt zu...“, der Doktor geriet ins stocken, „Nein nein nein, Moment, Moment! Aber natürlich! Klar! Die Statue ist jedes mal die Statue aus der Zukunft! Mensch und Statue werden durch die Zeit hin und her getauscht! Ursus berührt den Menschen, BOOM, die Statue wird aus der Zukunft herbei geschafft, nämlich von dem Zeitpunkt, wo die Flüssigkeit auf sie gegeben wird und der echte Mensch aus der Vergangenheit an ihre Stelle tritt!“, der Doktor machte eine kurze Pause und kratzte sich am Kopf, „...Hat irgendwie was von Bäumchen-wechsel-dich.“  
  
Der Dschinn jedoch klatschte zufrieden in seine Pfoten und lobte, „Wundervoll, Doktor! Einfach wundervoll! Vielleicht verstehst du jetzt, warum wir hier vor der kopierten Rose stehen und du das Reagenzglas hältst?“  
  
„Oh... Oooooh, nein! Niemals!“, grollte der Doktor und sah mehrmals vom Reagenzglas zur Statue, und umgekehrt. „Ich bin sehr beeindruckt von deinen Fähigkeiten, Genie, aber Zeitreisen sind immer noch MEIN Spezialgebiet! Du hast vergessen, dass ein Zeitparadoxon entstehen würde, wenn ich diese Kopie in Rose verwandeln würde! Statue und Rose wurden bereits zurückgetauscht, nämlich damals in dem Minerva-Tempel. Wenn ich also die Flüssigkeit auf diese Statue gebe und die Nanobots... es sind doch welche, oder?“  
  
Der Dschinn nickte gönnerhaft.  
  
„Gut. Also, wo war ich? Ja, wenn die Nanobots mittels der Fingerabdrücke ihre Arbeit tun, holen sie mir zwar Rose zurück, aber dann hätte ich im Minerva-Tempel Rose nie zurück bekommen, und das würde die Realität explodieren lassen! Oder meinetwegen auch implodieren, wer weiß, ich bin nicht scharf drauf es heraus zu finden.“  
  
„Aha.“, machte der Dschinn unbeeindruckt. „Du meinst also, wir haben zwar zwei Statuen, aber nur eine Rose, ja?“  
  
„Ja!“, bestätigte der Doktor.  
  
„Vergisst du dabei nicht etwas?“, stichelte der Dschinn so selbstsicher, wie der Doktor es sonst nur von sich selber kannte. Kein gutes Gefühl, mal selber der Dumme zu sein. Was konnte er denn vergessen haben? Und warum wusste ein von Menschen geschaffener Roboter es? Wie konnte dieses Vieh cleverer sein als ein Time Lord? Die Welt war ja so ungerecht...  
  
„Ich geb auf.“, brummte der Doktor einen Satz, den er höchst ungern gebrauchte. „Sag´s mir bitte!“  
  
„Na schön, na schön. Ich will mal nicht so sein.“, kicherte der Dschinn und kommentierte, „Du kommst ja eh nicht drauf.“  
  
„Hey! Nicht so frech! Ich bin immernoch älter als du!“, versuchte der Doktor ihn zu ermahnen, stieß aber auf vor lauter Selbstsicherheit taube Ohren. Nicht, dass der kleine Roboterdrache überhaupt Ohren besessen hätte – sein Erfinder hatte sie aus ästhetischen Gründen weggelassen.  
  
„In dieser Welt existiert keine Rose mehr. Sie ist versiegelt in einer parallelen Welt, die sich vollständig von dieser hier abgekoppelt hat. So weit sind wir uns einig.“, fasste der Dschinn zusammen, „Benutzt du die grüne Flüssigkeit, werden die Nanobots Rose in der Millisekunde der Berührung durch Ursus´ Hände herholen. Sicher, das würde normalerweise ein Zeitparadoxon geben, aber da Rose inzwischen fester Bestandteil des anderen Universums ist, wird was passieren? Nichts! Außer, dass Rose plötzlich wieder vor dir stehen wird!!“, von seinen eigenen Worten plötzlich aufgeregt wedelte der kleine Drache mit seinem schuppigen Schweif. „Na? Was sagst du?“  
  
...Seit fast einem Jahrtausend reiste der Doktor nun schon durch das Universum. Er hatte gesehen wie Sterne geboren wurden, wie sie wieder erloschen, wie Menschen geboren wurden, wie sie starben, und war bei alledem nie lange stehen geblieben. Immer in Bewegung, immer dabei, etwas Neues zu entdecken. Beobachten, staunen, schlaumeiern, helfen, rennen, und helfen und rennen. Oft dachte er, er könne gar nichts mehr lernen, doch in genau einem solchen Moment war ihm die Genetically Engineered Neural Imagination Engine, kurz Genie, über den Weg gelaufen und hatte ihn eines Besseren belehrt. Ihr Erfinder musste ein Genie gewesen sein – also ein höchst intelligenter Mensch, kein Dschinn.  
  
„Ich glaube...“, begann der Doktor nach einer Weile, in der er die Erklärung des Dschinns nochmal gedanklich durchgegangen war, „...es ist einen Versuch wert.“  
  
Einen Kommentar zu der mangelnden Zuversicht des Doktors verkniff der kleine Roboter sich und sagte lieber, „Hmmmdann viel Erfolg!“  
  
„Danke.“, murmelte der Doktor immer noch nicht ganz von der Aktion überzeugt. Nicht, weil es nicht klappen könnte, sondern weil es zu schön wäre, um wahr zu sein. Dennoch bewegte er seine Hand mit dem Reagenzglas in Richtung Statue, und goss ganz langsam einen Tropfen daraus auf Roses Schulter. „Ach, was soll´s!“, rief er ungeduldig und kippte die gesamte Flüssigkeit über Schultern, Kopf und Arme der Statue. Frei nach dem Motto: wenn schon, denn schon!  
  
Für eine Weile herrschte gespannte Stille in der großen Skulpturenhalle des Museums. Selbst das Atmen hatte sich der Doktor verboten, denn er wollte jetzt nichts verpassen. Wenn es wirklich funktionieren sollte und wenn die Realität dadurch nicht in sich zusammenkrachte... Oh Mann, was würde er Rose sagen?  
  
Unendlich lange Sekunden geschah rein gar nichts. Ein Teil der grellgrünen Flüssigkeit tropfte auf den Boden und fraß sich in die Steinplatten, wie eine hochgefährliche Säure. Gebannt starrten Doktor und Dschinn auf die Statue und schenkten den kleinen, zischenden Stellen auf den Bodenplatten keinerlei Beachtung.  
  
‚Bitte... bitte...’, dachte der Doktor, ‚...Gib sie mir zurück!’  
  
Und dann, langsam, ganz langsam, tauschten die Nanobots Partikel für Partikel die Statue gegen eine lebendige Frau aus, sodass es schien, als werde weißer Stein tatsächlich zu rosiger Haut, zu braunen Augen, zu roten Lippen...  
  
Die Nanobots hatten schließlich ganze Arbeit geleistet! Vor dem Doktor stand nun leibhaftig Rose, die keuchend nach Luft schnappte, als habe sie jemand unter Wasser gedrückt. Benommen und durcheinander murmelte sie etwas von „Hilfe“ und „Ursus“, und schien noch gar nicht richtig begreifen zu können, was geschehen war. Sie hatte ihre Augen doch nur für eine Sekunde geschlossen und als sie sie wieder aufmachte, war sie an einem ganz anderen Ort! Statt in einem lichtdurchfluteten Atelier stand sie mitten in einer riesigen Halle, die so niemals im Rom von 120 nach Christus hätte stehen können. Alles war total verkehrt! Diese Eindrücke kratzten mit langen, scharfen Fingernägeln über ihren Verstand – bis sie vor sich jemanden erkannte, groß, schlank, und breit grinsend. Der Doktor!  
  
Rose stolperte auf ihn zu und warf ihre Arme um seine Schultern. „Ich bin so froh Sie zu sehen!“  
  
„Au!“, schrie der Doktor auf. Wie damals in dem Tempel hatte sie auch diesmal vergessen, dass sie immer noch den Speer in der Hand hielt.   
  
„Sorry.“, entschuldigte sie sich.  
  
Der Doktor rieb sich den Hinterkopf, den sie mit dem Speer gestreift hatte, und völlig unpassend grinste er dabei weiter. Es war ihm ein Leichtes, den Schmerz zu verdrängen, jetzt, wo er Rose lebendig und wohl auf vor sich sah. Besser konnte sein Leben in diesem Moment gar nicht sein!  
  
Den Anblick genießend beobachtete der Doktor Rose, wie sie den Helm von ihrem Kopf nahm, ihre blonden Haare schüttelte, und Speer und Helm bei Seite warf. Es war so viel geschehen, seit die andere Rose in dem Tempel wiederbelebt worden war. Sie hatten das Rätsel um Ursus und den Genie gelöst, waren nach London zurückgekehrt, hatten Sarah Jane getroffen, hatten Mickey mit an Bord genommen, waren in der parallelen Welt gelandet, in der sie dann später gefangen wurde... Von alldem wusste diese Rose nichts und schon gar nichts davon, dass sie mit einem halbmenschlichen Doktor nun in besagter Parallelwelt lebte. Nein, für diese Rose war das alles nie geschehen.  
  
Der Doktor biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sollte er es ihr erzählen? Was sie alles erlebt hatten? Dass sie eine Art Zwilling hatte und er ebenso?  
  
„Also, ich will alles wissen!“, grinste Rose selbstbewusst und der Doktor musste schlucken. „Gerade eben stand ich noch in Ursus´ Atelier und das letzte woran ich mich erinnere...“, kurz hielt sie inne, „...Oh Gott, er hat mich tatsächlich in Stein verwandelt! Ich wusste, dass so etwas passieren würde, als er mir die Statue von Tiro gezeigt hat.“  
  
Der Doktor konnte Rose das Unbehagen bei dieser Erinnerung ansehen, denn für sie war diese Situation ja erst wenige Minuten her. Eine Gänsehaut lief über ihren Körper, als ihr bewusst wurde, was in dem Atelier mit ihr passiert war. Sie hatte sich so hilflos und allein gefühlt, als Ursus auf sie zukam um sie in Stein zu verwandeln.  
  
Entschuldigend lächelte der Doktor und nahm sie in den Arm. Seine Rose.  
  
Es war ein unnachahmliches Gefühl, sie gesund und munter wieder zu haben. Wie oft hatte er schon vor der Statue in London gestanden und sich insgeheim gewünscht, sie würde zum Leben erwachen und er könne sie umarmen, so wie früher. Und wie oft hatte er dann den Kopf geschüttelt und sich ermahnt, sich endlich damit abzufinden, dass sein Leben mit ihr längst der Vergangenheit angehörte.  
  
Aber jetzt war alles anders. Sie war da. Sie war wirklich da! Gegen nichts in der Welt wollte er diesen Moment eintauschen.  
  



	5. Chapter 5

„Es tut mir Leid.“, murmelte der Doktor, „Es hat alles ein bisschen länger gedauert.“  
  
Er löste die Umarmung und sah in Roses verwirrtes Gesicht. „Ja, sieht ganz so aus.“, neugierig schaute sie sich um, „Ein Museum? Mit antiken Skulpturen?“  
  
Der Doktor sah sie eine bestimmte Reaktion erwartend an – die dann auch prompt folgte.  
  
„Momentchen!“, Rose sah noch mal nach links und nach rechts, wo zig Marmorstatuen standen. Dann betrachtete sie ein kleines Schild, zu dem es anscheinend keine passende Statue gab. „Minerva, römische Göttin des Krieges und der Kunst, zweites Jahrhundert nach Christus.“, las sie vor und zählte eins und eins zusammen. „Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst! Sie haben fast zweitausend Jahre gebraucht um mich zu retten?! Was war in der Zwischenzeit los, huh? Stand ich als Minerva in irgendeinem Tempel, wurde unter Massen von Erde und Sand begraben, von irgendwelchen Archäologiestudenten wieder ausgebuddelt und hierher gebracht, um von gelangweilten Schulklassen angegafft zu werden?!“  
  
„Na ja...“, machte der Doktor etwas verlegen. „Sie waren im Prinzip nur eine Sekunde weg.“  
  
Doch Rose nahm ihm diese Entschuldigung nicht ab und schlug ihm gegen den Arm.  
  
„Au!“, machte der Doktor.  
  
„Seien Sie froh, dass ich den Speer nicht mehr halte!“, drohte Rose so giftig, dass sie es im nächsten Moment selber übertrieben fand. „Oh mann... Was soll´s. Hauptsache ich bin wieder ich... Gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass Sie in der Zwischenzeit auch ohne mich alles ins Lot gebracht haben?“  
  
„Och, kann man so sagen... Ja, doch, alles ist wieder so, wie es sein sollte.“, überlegte der Doktor und musste bei der Mehrdeutigkeit dieses Satzes lächeln.  
  
„Und wo kam schlussendlich die Statue im Britischen Museum her? Meine Fortuna-Statue?“  
  
„Oh, die...“, machte der Doktor betont langsam um etwas Zeit für eine glaubhafte Antwort zu gewinnen, „...Vermute, ein anderer Bildhauer wird Ihre Minerva-Statue im Tempel gesehen und ihr Gesicht so hübsch gefunden haben, dass er es einfach für seine nächste Fortuna-Statue kopiert hat.“, dabei zwinkerte er ihr zu, „Wie auch immer, das ist jetzt Nebensache. Ich bin nur froh, Sie wiedergefunden zu haben! Und wissen Sie was? Noch mal gehen Sie mir nicht verloren!“  
  
Darauf wusste Rose nichts zu erwidern und schüttelte stattdessen lachend den Kopf. Eigentlich konnte es ihr ja egal sein, dass sie anscheinend seit dem Jahr 120 in Stein verwandelt gewesen war und erst jetzt von dem Doktor zurückverwandelt worden war. Wahrscheinlich hatte er die Spur ihrer Statue in Rom verloren, dann dort erstmal alles wieder in Ordnung gebracht, und war anschließend hierher ins Museum gereist, um sie abzuholen. Für sie selber waren nur wenige Minuten vergangen, seit Ursus sie in Stein verwandelt hatte, und für den Doktor wohl höchstens ein paar Tage. Soweit ihre Theorie. Damit konnte sie leben.  
  
Plötzlich ertönte ein metallisches Geräusch, am ehesten mit einem Räuspern zu vergleichen, und Rose fuhr herum. Aus putzigen, schwarzen Knopfaugen sah der Genie sie an.  
  
„Hmmmich glaube, du brauchst mich nicht mehr, oder Doktor?“, fragte der Roboter und winkte dem Time Lord zu.  
  
„Danke für alles, Genie!“, sprach der Doktor, der gar nicht die Worte fand, die ausdrücken konnten, wie dankbar er diesem kleinen Kerlchen wirklich war. Er hatte ihm schließlich Rose zurückgebracht.  
  
„Keine Ursache!“, quietschte der Dschinn zufrieden und wandte sich an Rose, „Nett Sie kennenzulernen, Rose.“  
  
Ein wenig verwundert nickte Rose ihm zu. Sie würde den Doktor später fragen, wer oder was dieses Kerlchen war.  
  
„Man sieht sich, Doktor! Auf wiedersehen!“, war das letzte, was der Dschinn sagte, bevor er sich verbeugte und mit einem lauten Donnerkrachen verschwand.  
  
Jetzt waren der Doktor und Rose in dem Museum allein.  
  
„...Warum kichern Sie denn so?“, fragte sie ihn kurz darauf.  
  
„Verrückt, einfach verrückt!“, erwiderte der Doktor, „Und ich mein, ich weiß, was verrückt bedeutet! Ich habe das Wort erfunden!“  
  
„Ja ja, bestimmt.“, grinste Rose, an einen Scherz glaubend, doch der Doktor sah sie ganz ernst an.  
  
„Das war kein Witz! Ich habe das Wort erfunden!“, behauptete er, was Rose ihm natürlich nicht glaubte, und woraufhin sie sich ein bisschen kebbelten. So als seien sie nie voneinander getrennt gewesen.  
  
Tja, verrückt war wirklich das richtige Wort. Nach allem, was passiert war, war Rose wieder bei ihm und hatte noch keine Ahnung, was in der Zwischenzeit alles passiert war. Das Schlimmste daran war vielleicht, dass er wusste, dass sie ihn liebte, aber sie nicht wusste, dass er es wusste. Andererseits: Sie hatten alle Zeit der Welt um das, was da zwischen ihnen war, sich einfach entwickeln zu lassen. Und wie konnte man diese neue gemeinsame Zeit besser verbringen, als durch Zeitreisen?!  
  
Schlagartig fiel dem Doktor alles aus dem Gesicht.  
  
„Genie? GENIE??“, rief er laut und sah hoch zur Decke. „Genie, bist du noch hier??“  
  
„Ein Genie? Auch gut, ich wollte sowieso noch fragen, was dieser kleine Drache mit dem Ganzen zu tun hatte.“, warf Rose nichts ahnend ein.  
  
„Er hat mich hergebracht!“, erklärte der Doktor weinerlich, „Aber jetzt ist er weg... Und die Tardis steht noch in London!“  
  
„Ist das so ein großes Problem? Ich meine, wo sind wir eigentlich?“, fragte Rose immer noch nichts ahnend, während der Doktor erneut nach dem Genie rief. Keine Antwort.  
  
„Rose, stellen Sie sich einfach auf eine längere Reise ein. Ein bisschen trampen, ein bisschen Zug fahren, dann nach England fliegen, und in London die Tardis suchen. Sehen wir´s positiv: Sonic Screwdriver und Psychic Paper habe ich immer dabei, es könnte also schlimmer sein.“  
  
„Doktor, WO sind wir?“, wiederholte Rose ihre Frage eindringlich.  
  
„In der Schweiz.“  
  
„Wirklich? Aber das ist großartig! Da wollte ich schon immer mal hin!“, freute Rose sich und klatschte vor Freude in die Hände.  
  
„Wirklich?“, wiederholte der Doktor keineswegs überzeugt, doch Rose nickte heftig.  
  
„Aber natürlich! Schneebedeckte Berge und weltberühmte Schokolade! Klingt doch perfekt!“, meinte sie und grinste ihr bestes Rose-Grinsen, das er Doktor so oft vor sich gesehen hatte, wenn er einsam und allein am Kontrollpult gestanden und sich nach ihr gesehnt hatte.  
  
„Alles klar!“, rief der Doktor, „Schweizer Souvenierstände, nehmt euch in acht vor Rose Tyler!“  
  
Mit einem Blick, der selbst eine marmorne Statue zum schmelzen gebracht hätte, sah der Doktor zu Rose und hielt ihr seine Hand hin, sodass sie sie bloß noch ergreifen musste. Zusammen gingen sie Richtung Hinterausgang, wo der Doktor mit Hilfe des Screwdrivers die Alarmanlage der Tür deaktivierte, und spazierten raus ins Freie.  
  
Die Sonne ging gerade unter und tauchte den Himmel in ein rosa-orangenes Farbenspiel, wie nur die Sonne der Erde es in dieser Art hinbekam. Ihren kleinen Urlaub in der Schweiz planend, gingen Rose und der Doktor durch den Park des Museums.  
  
Von jetzt an würde nichts und niemand sie mehr trennen, dachte der Doktor. Diesmal würde er besser aufpassen, viel besser, und wenn sie jemals wieder Daleks, Cybermen, und irgendwelchen Dimensionsrissen begegnen sollten, würde er nicht zulassen, dass sich die Geschichte wiederholte und sie voneinander trennte.  
  
„Es ist schön, dass Sie wieder da sind.“, lächelte der Doktor zufrieden, als Rose eigentlich über etwas ganz anderes, nämlich schweizer Käsefondue, gesprochen hatte.  
  
Etwas verlegen lachte Rose und gab ihm einen freundschaftlichen Knuff in die Seite. „Sie tun ja gerade so, als sei ich tatsächlich ein paar Jahrhunderte weg gewesen.“  
  
„Genau so hat es sich auch angefühlt.“, gestand der Doktor und verwirrte seine Begleiterin einmal mehr. Dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern und sie beide sahen gemeinsam schweigend in den herrlich kitschigen Sonnenuntergang.  
  
Es wäre ein wirklich passender Moment für einen Kuss gewesen, aber, naja, soweit waren sie noch nicht. Es würde noch dauern, bis sie einander sagen können würden, was sie für den anderen empfanden. Aber da machte sich der Doktor keine Sorgen. Sie hatten ja jetzt Zeit. Und diesmal würde er die selben Fehler nicht nochmal machen. Versprochen.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begonnen am 16.12.08  
> Veröffentlicht vom 13.02.09 bis 22.02.09  
> Überarbeitet im Februar 2015


End file.
